Muggle School
by AmazinglyAddictedToAnime
Summary: Harry and the other fifth years get sent to muggle schools for the year and of course Harry ends up with Draco and Blaise and... Dudley? Harry has to deal with his past tormentors and his present tormentors all at once! What will happen? M for Language
1. The Crazy Teacher

Chapter One:

"Hello, everyone how are you all today? Welcome to Muggle Studies! Since this is a required class for fifth years I'm going to make it extra fun this year! Headmaster Dumbledore has let me send you all to muggle schools for the year! Isn't this exciting?!" the new energetic teacher at Hogwarts exclaims excitedly as she bounces around at the front of Great Hall.

All of the students stare at her in shock, none of them sure what to make of her or her stupid assignment. All of the fifth year students were gathered in the Great Hall for this announcement and they were all dreading being fifth years at the moment.

"We will be sending all of you to muggle schools around England in groups of five! You will attend the muggle school for five days a week and attend extra tiny magical lessons for an hour after school every day and on Saturdays!" the teacher then adds.

None of the students really know her name since she said it in such a high pitched and hyper voice. It sounded something like Professor High Lander?

"Can you believe she's making us go to muggle schools _and_ do extra hours of school? This teacher is completely crazy!" a whisper sounds somewhere in the room but it seems the teacher didn't hear it.

"Anyways, we will now randomly pick names of fifth year students out of this box! You may or may not be with some of your House mates so you'll either have to get along with each other or will the muggles at your school! Good luck!" she finishes before handing a large silver box to Dumbledore.

"I will now pick out names from the right side of this box. The second side has a name of a school and that is the school the group of five will be attending. Please pay attention since after each group of five is called they will get their magically generated transfer papers," Dumbledore says, a twinkle in his eyes.

One by one Dumbledore lists of the groups of students and the schools they'll be going to. The group of fifth years without assignments was dwindling.

"The next group will contain… Draco Malfoy… David Loosebeer… Blaise Zabini… Serena Hallsworth… and Harry Potter," Dumbledore announces and the room goes silent in shock. Three Slytherins paired up with Harry Potter, it was shocking! Especially since one of the Slytherins was Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter's worst enemy (at Hogwarts at least).

Harry's POV (will stay this way unless I put otherwise – even if it's a scene switch):

I stared at Dumbledore in shock. This couldn't be right; there is no way I had to go to school with Malfoy! I vaguely heard a school being called, but couldn't seem to understand the words coming from the Headmaster's mouth. I slowly make my way to the front with the other four that will be attending the same muggle school as me.

After retrieving my transfer papers I make my way back over to Ron and Hermione who ended up at the same school as each other… lucky idiots…

0o0

"Harry, are you going to be okay?" Hermione asks worriedly as I flop down on the couch in the Gryffindor common room an hour later.

"I'll be fine, Mione," I mumbles unhappily as I watch the other fifth years heading up to the dorms to pack.

"We really should start packing… The train leaves early tomorrow… Try and get some sleep tonight, Harry," Hermione says motherly as she slowly leaves and heads upstairs to the girls dormitory.

After a moment Ron pulls me up from the couch and we head to the boys dormitory. Both of us pack in silence, Ron giving me worried glances occasionally.

"I'm going to get some sleep… 'Night, Ron," I mutter after I finish packing and then strip down to my boxers before climbing under the blankets of my bed.

0o0

"Harry, I can't believe you slept in! We're going to be late!" Hermione shouts as the three of us rush down the dirt path towards the carriages that would bring them to the train. We got there just as they were about to leave.

"I'm so glad you three got here on time! I totally forgot to bring my list with me so we probably would have forgotten you," the new – and probably Canadian or American based on her accent – teacher says with a giggle and leads us to a carriage that's empty.

The ride to the train goes by quickly as I stare up at the sky. I don't want to have to go to a school with Malfoy and Zabini; they'll just make my life even more miserable. At least I won't have to worry about Dudley though; there isn't a chance I'll be at his school.

Just then I realize I hadn't checked what school I was going to. The transfer papers were locked away in my trunk so I'll have to wait till I get off the train to really know. Still, there's a one in a thousand chance that I'll be with Dudley.

0o0

"I'm going to be staying _where_?" I shout angrily at the new teacher who I still didn't know the name of.

"You'll be staying at your Aunt and Uncle's house, of course! I can't believe you ended up at your cousin's school, but it works out great since its one less place we'll have to rent for you to stay at!" the teacher giggles happily before pushing me towards the bus that would take me and my other four school mates to the town I hated the most.

0o0

The next thing I knew I was standing in front of number four Privet Drive, my trunk in one hand and Hedwig's cage in the other. I sigh before placing my trunk on the ground beside me and knocking rapidly on the wooden door.

"Coming!" the angry voice of my uncle shouts as I hear him rush to the door and pull it open. "Oh, it's only you," he snarls. "I heard you'd be coming to stay with us for the year but I was hoping you wouldn't be here so soon. It's enough to have to see you during the summer…" I sigh as I watch him waddle off back into the house, the door left open for me to enter.

After I finished putting my things in my bedroom – well really its Dudley's junk room – I head downstairs to make dinner since I'm sure it was expected. I slowly make dinner for my 'family' and put large helpings on three plates with a small portion on the fourth. After dinner I ate a few of the leftovers and then washed the dishes before heading back upstairs for the rest of the night. Tomorrow I started school, and I would need a long restful sleep to deal with it.


	2. Bullies

_**Okay, this story is from the pole I did! I decided to do the one in second place though because I had really good ideas for it ^-^; It's only one vote behind though...**_

**_Anyways, I'm very happy to already have one review so this chapter is dedicated to that person! Each chapter will be dedicated to the first person to review each chapter! =D I'll be posting a chapter probably once a week or so... Depending on how I'm feeling! The only reason a second chapter is up right now is because I forgot to explain everything in the last chapter and I really wanted to write some more!_**

**_Blaise is going to be very happy in this story and won't mind Harry too much though Draco will be a bit like himself (many characters may be OOC, and for that I am very sorry D= ). I do not own anyone/thing except for Serena, David, and Professor Hifflagger._**

Chapter Two (dedicated to shebajay):

"WAKE UP, BRAT!" my Uncle's angry voice shouts from behind my bedroom door at exactly six AM. I groan and slowly get out of bed and quickly dress in my new school uniform before heading downstairs to make breakfast. Dudley and my Uncle have large helpings as usual and my Aunt has a smaller one since she's trying to 'diet' though I don't really believe her.

"Time for school, Dudykins," my Aunt coos as she puts a homemade lunch – actually made by her surprisingly though I guess she's the one who does the cooking while I'm at Hogwarts – into Dudley's backpack.

"See you after school, Mom," he says happily and heads towards the front door. I quickly shove the lunch I made into my own backpack and hurry off after him. I don't want to be late for my first day of Hell.

Since the school is close by Dudley and I walk, though I trail about fifteen feet behind him because I don't want to be seen with him and he doesn't want to be seen with me. When we start to get within about ten meters of the school some of Dudley's friends start to show up and glare at me.

"What's _he_ doing back here?" I hear one of the boys whisper.

"Unfortunately he's spending the school year with us. His school is the one with the transfer students," Dudley says and I can almost _hear_ him rolling his eyes.

"Fun, we have our old target back! Life just got more interesting!" another boy says with a grin.

Soon I'm entering the high school and it seems all of the kids still recognize me from elementary school. _This is just great…_ I think angrily as I trudge towards the Headmaster's Office.

Malfoy, Zabini, and the two other Hogwarts students are already there waiting for me to join them.

"Took you long enough, Potter," Malfoy sneers and I just glare at him before taking a seat like the rest of them.

"I'd just like to welcome the five of you to my school and I hope you have a wonderful time this year! These are your class schedules and locker numbers," at this the Headmaster hands out some papers to us. "You all have mostly the same schedules so that you'll feel more at home here! Mr. Potter, I have also made sure a lot of your classes are with your cousin. It'll be better for you then, right?" he asks happily. I know he has good intentions, so I smile and nod.

We then leave the office and head off to our homeroom ((AN: I'm not really sure how British schools work so I'm going to make it slightly similar to the way my school works. Sorry about this!)) since the bell has already rung. Luckily we won't get in trouble since it's our first day and the homeroom teacher probably knows we were with the Headmaster.

We enter the classroom slowly and the homeroom teacher, Mrs. Janice, smiles at us brightly.

"Okay everyone; these are the transfer students I was telling you about! Please introduce yourselves," Mrs. Janice says the last part to the five of us. The other four introduce themselves first, and then it's my turn.

"Um… I'm Harry Potter… It's nice to meet you all again…" I mumble nervously as I stare at the floor. Whispers take up the classroom and giggles can be heard.

"Hey look, the freak is back in town!" a boy, probably one of Dudley's friends, shouts from near the back of the room. Malfoy, Zabini, Loosebeer, and Hallsworth stare in shock, they're all use to me being treated like a God so this a total shock for them.

"Jacob, sit down!" Mrs. Jalice says angrily but he just laughs, as do the others in the class. The five of us slowly take our seats. I end up sitting between Dudley and Malfoy, just perfect… I glare down at my binder as the teacher starts talking about upcoming events and such.

Throughout homeroom, and the rest of the first half of the day's classes, people threw balls of paper at me and would laugh and me and trip me in the halls. I stuck close to my magical classmates even though two out of the four hated me. Serena was in Ravenclaw and didn't mind me too much as long as I didn't complain about homework and David is in Hufflepuff so he always seemed happy to talk to me. Though, unfortunately for them it made them targets as well, though not as much as myself. Malfoy and Zabini were also targeted, for homeroom at least, until they beat up a few of the students and then everyone left them alone.

Soon lunch arrived and I bolted out of the classroom, hoping to find a quiet place where no one would find me. I hurry to my locker to get my lunch and then find myself cornered by Dudley and three of his goons.

"Hey dork," one of the dumber ones says with an evil grin. I just glare at them before trying to push past, but they shove me back against my locker. I'm pretty sure these three, along with Dudley, were the ones that did… _that _to me. I didn't want to think about it and I didn't want it to happen again. I needed to get out of here.

"You know, we've being missing our little slave boy," one of the more muscular ones says as he wraps his hand around my throat and presses me against the locker as hard as he can. I struggle to get away, the air in my lungs becoming limited.

"What the hell do you think you're doing to him?!" David Loosebeer says angrily as he shoves one of the guys out of the way so that he can try and save me. I don't think he has a chance without magic though, he's a pretty skinny and weak-looking kid.

"Awww look, Harry has friends for once! What did you do to get them to like you, you little slut?" the guy with his hand around my neck says as he squeezes tighter. I struggle to get air, my face turning a purple-red.

"Stop it! You'll kill him!" Serena says worriedly as both her and David try and pry the guy's hand off of my neck. I could see Zabini and Malfoy standing there, watching as my vision started to fade. My body slowly starts to go limp and then falls to the ground since for some reason the guy let go of my neck.


	3. Waking Up In Malfoy's Bed

Chapter Three (dedicated to rtag):

I slowly wake up to find myself in a bed with black sheets. I can feel people's eyes on me so I slowly open my heavy lids.

"Harry! You're awake, thank Merlin!" I hear Serena's voice say happily and her face appears in my vision. My head is spinning from the lack of oxygen and I gasp for breath.

"Where am I?" I ask quietly as I look around and soon see David, Zabini, and Malfoy here as well.

"You're at my place since it was closest, Potter," Malfoy says as he glares down at me.

"Oh… thank you…" I murmur. "What time is it?"

"About four in the afternoon, we missed the rest of our classes and Professor Hifflagger said we could skip our magical lessons for the day," David says and I bolt upright in bed.

"Damn, I have to get home," I gasp as I feel my head spin.

"You can't go home, you can barely sit up!" Serena says worriedly as she gently pushes me back against the pillows.

"My Aunt and Uncle will be furious if I don't get home soon, I really have to go," I insist as I try and get up again.

"Just owl them or something," Malfoy says angrily, though for some reason I can hear a tint of worry in his voice.

"You don't 'owl' muggles, Malfoy. You phone call them," I mutter before looking around the room. I spot a phone, probably from before Malfoy moved in because I'm sure he wouldn't know what it is, and slowly sit myself up. I quickly call my Aunt and Uncle, who yell loud enough to make the other four, even Malfoy and Zabini, look a little uneasy.

"Why were they yelling?" Serena asks worriedly.

"They're pissed that they have to cook and clean tonight, don't worry about it," I say and roll my eyes.

"They make you cook and clean? Don't you have servants for that?" Zabini asks in shock.

"Not everyone is rich, Zabini," I say and roll my eyes again.

"Anyways, how come those guys were so mean to you? Wasn't one of them your cousin?" David asks.

"I… they don't like me. No one ever has before my eleventh birthday," I mutter before lying down again and staring up at the ceiling. Malfoy's bed was quite comfortable.

"Really? I thought everyone loved you. Why did you go to a muggle elementary school anyways?" Malfoy says and glares at me.

"I… didn't know I was a wizard until Hagrid told me… I was told my parents died in a car crash…" I say quietly and everyone stares at me in shock.

"They didn't tell you?!" Zabini shouts, eyes wide.

"Of course not, they didn't want me to be a wizard because then I could get back at them…" I mutter darkly.

"Back at them for what?" Serena asks softly.

"For… things… can we stop talking about this now?" I ask. I don't even know why I was talking to them about it anyways. I barely knew the four of them, and I'm sure Zabini and Malfoy hated me.

"Sure," Serena says softly as she smiles caringly at me. "Well, I should be leaving. I need to get back to my place and start unpacking; I'll see you at school tomorrow."

David says good bye as well, and I'm left with the two Slytherins.

"So, when are the maids going to bring us our food?" Zabini asks Malfoy curiously.

"I'm not sure, though the Professor gave us some muggle money… Maybe we have to get our own?" Malfoy murmurs.

"Idiots, you don't get maids! You have to clean and cook for yourselves!" I say and roll my eyes. Both boys looked shocked to know they have to cook and clean.

"Here, give me some of the money, I'll order a pizza since you probably don't have any food here," I mutter and Malfoy hands over fifty pounds ((AN: I really have no idea how much that is in dollars xD people don't hate me for being bad with foreign money!)) and I use the phone to call for a two large pizzas.

"What is this?" Malfoy asks once the pizzas are on the table in the kitchen.

"Its pizza, you eat it," I say and roll my eyes before grabbing a slice and putting it on my plate. Malfoy and Zabini do the same.

"This is really good!" Zabini says in shock after taking a bite of pizza. "I can't believe I've never eaten this before!"

"Yeah, well, most muggles eat it," I say with a shrug before starting on my second slice.

Once the three of us were done eating I wash the plates in the sink. Malfoy and Zabini seem shocked by my willingness to clean.

"Why do you like to clean?" Malfoy asks in disgust.

"I guess I'm just use to it, I had to clean everything while living with my Aunt and Uncle," I mutter with a shrug.

"I can't believe you're Aunt and Uncle made you cook and clean! That's horrible!" Zabini says and shudders.

"Well, most kids that aren't rich have to learn to cook and clean… But the way they treated me was the part that made it bad…" I mutter darkly.

"How did they treat you?" Zabini asks curiously.

"My Uncle would beat me and lock me up in this small little cupboard under the stairs… And he-," I stop myself before I reveal too much. I hadn't even told Ron and Hermione about the worst my Uncle would do.

"That's horrible!" Malfoy says, not seeming to notice my sudden stop.

"Yeah, well they're my only family so I have to live with it," I mutter before curling up on the couch. I don't want to head back to my Aunt and Uncle's.

"How about you stay here tonight!" Zabini says suddenly and both Malfoy and I stare at him in shock.

"Isn't this Malfoy's place though?" I ask nervously.

"We're sharing it since the Professor was on a budget," Malfoy says and rolls his eyes.

"I… really shouldn't…" I say uncomfortably.

"Really, it's fine, it's better than staying at your Aunt and Uncle's place, right?" Zabini says happily.

"Uh, sure… I guess…" I murmur nervously.

"You know, you're okay, Harry," Zabini says and wraps an arm around my shoulders.

"Uh, thanks…" I smile slightly; glad to have another friend in this Hell.

Chapter Three (dedicated to rtag):

I slowly wake up to find myself in a bed with black sheets. I can feel people's eyes on me so I slowly open my heavy lids.

"Harry! You're awake, thank Merlin!" I hear Serena's voice say happily and her face appears in my vision. My head is spinning from the lack of oxygen and I gasp for breath.

"Where am I?" I ask quietly as I look around and soon see David, Zabini, and Malfoy here as well.

"You're at my place since it was closest, Potter," Malfoy says as he glares down at me.

"Oh… thank you…" I murmur. "What time is it?"

"About four in the afternoon, we missed the rest of our classes and Professor Hifflagger said we could skip our magical lessons for the day," David says and I bolt upright in bed.

"Damn, I have to get home," I gasp as I feel my head spin.

"You can't go home, you can barely sit up!" Serena says worriedly as she gently pushes me back against the pillows.

"My Aunt and Uncle will be furious if I don't get home soon, I really have to go," I insist as I try and get up again.

"Just owl them or something," Malfoy says angrily, though for some reason I can hear a tint of worry in his voice.

"You don't 'owl' muggles, Malfoy. You phone call them," I mutter before looking around the room. I spot a phone, probably from before Malfoy moved in because I'm sure he wouldn't know what it is, and slowly sit myself up. I quickly call my Aunt and Uncle, who yell loud enough to make the other four, even Malfoy and Zabini, look a little uneasy.

"Why were they yelling?" Serena asks worriedly.

"They're pissed that they have to cook and clean tonight, don't worry about it," I say and roll my eyes.

"They make you cook and clean? Don't you have servants for that?" Zabini asks in shock.

"Not everyone is rich, Zabini," I say and roll my eyes again.

"Anyways, how come those guys were so mean to you? Wasn't one of them your cousin?" David asks.

"I… they don't like me. No one ever has before my eleventh birthday," I mutter before lying down again and staring up at the ceiling. Malfoy's bed was quite comfortable.

"Really? I thought everyone loved you. Why did you go to a muggle elementary school anyways?" Malfoy says and glares at me.

"I… didn't know I was a wizard until Hagrid told me… I was told my parents died in a car crash…" I say quietly and everyone stares at me in shock.

"They didn't tell you?!" Zabini shouts, eyes wide.

"Of course not, they didn't want me to be a wizard because then I could get back at them…" I mutter darkly.

"Back at them for what?" Serena asks softly.

"For… things… can we stop talking about this now?" I ask. I don't even know why I was talking to them about it anyways. I barely knew the four of them, and I'm sure Zabini and Malfoy hated me.

"Sure," Serena says softly as she smiles caringly at me. "Well, I should be leaving. I need to get back to my place and start unpacking; I'll see you at school tomorrow."

David says good bye as well, and I'm left with the two Slytherins.

"So, when are the maids going to bring us our food?" Zabini asks Malfoy curiously.

"I'm not sure, though the Professor gave us some muggle money… Maybe we have to get our own?" Malfoy murmurs.

"Idiots, you don't get maids! You have to clean and cook for yourselves!" I say and roll my eyes. Both boys looked shocked to know they have to cook and clean.

"Here, give me some of the money, I'll order a pizza since you probably don't have any food here," I mutter and Malfoy hands over fifty pounds ((AN: I really have no idea how much that is in dollars xD people don't hate me for being bad with foreign money!)) and I use the phone to call for a two large pizzas.

"What is this?" Malfoy asks once the pizzas are on the table in the kitchen.

"Its pizza, you eat it," I say and roll my eyes before grabbing a slice and putting it on my plate. Malfoy and Zabini do the same.

"This is really good!" Zabini says in shock after taking a bite of pizza. "I can't believe I've never eaten this before!"

"Yeah, well, most muggles eat it," I say with a shrug before starting on my second slice.

Once the three of us were done eating I wash the plates in the sink. Malfoy and Zabini seem shocked by my willingness to clean.

"Why do you like to clean?" Malfoy asks in disgust.

"I guess I'm just use to it, I had to clean everything while living with my Aunt and Uncle," I mutter with a shrug.

"I can't believe you're Aunt and Uncle made you cook and clean! That's horrible!" Zabini says and shudders.

"Well, most kids that aren't rich have to learn to cook and clean… But the way they treated me was the part that made it bad…" I mutter darkly.

"How did they treat you?" Zabini asks curiously.

"My Uncle would beat me and lock me up in this small little cupboard under the stairs… And he-," I stop myself before I reveal too much. I hadn't even told Ron and Hermione about the worst my Uncle would do.

"That's horrible!" Malfoy says, not seeming to notice my sudden stop.

"Yeah, well they're my only family so I have to live with it," I mutter before curling up on the couch. I don't want to head back to my Aunt and Uncle's.

"How about you stay here tonight!" Zabini says suddenly and both Malfoy and I stare at him in shock.

"Isn't this Malfoy's place though?" I ask nervously.

"We're sharing it since the Professor was on a budget," Malfoy says and rolls his eyes.

"I… really shouldn't…" I say uncomfortably.

"Really, it's fine, it's better than staying at your Aunt and Uncle's place, right?" Zabini says happily.

"Uh, sure… I guess…" I murmur nervously.

"You know, you're okay, Harry," Zabini says and wraps an arm around my shoulders.

"Uh, thanks…" I smile slightly; glad to have another friend in this Hell.

_**I really need to make my chapters longer -_- I'll work on making my next chapter longer! My next chapter won't be up till next weekend since I can only go on during weekends =( Anyways, I hoep you enjoyed this chapter! First person to review this chapter gets the next one dedicated to them! All reviewers get to virtual kiss Draco on the cheek!**_

**_Draco: WTF?! No they don't!_**

**_Me: Too bad Dray! I love you, but I love reviews too! ;D_**


	4. Locker Room Secrets

Chapter Four (sadly, my first comment on chapter three had no name so this chapter is dedicated to rtag – thanks so much for the reviews everyone!):

That night I sleep on Malfoy and Zabini's couch in the living room of the apartment. I'm glad that the two Slytherins let me stay the night, but my Aunt and Uncle are probably going to be furious when I go back to their place tomorrow after school.

I sigh gently as I pull the blanket Zabini found around me tightly and try and fall asleep. It's already past midnight and I have school tomorrow, I really don't want to be tired.

0o0

The next morning Serena and David meet Blaise and Draco (I've decided to call them by their first names since they're being so nice to me) and I outside of the apartment building. Together the five of us walk to school.

We arrive at the school about ten minutes before the bell is supposed to ring so we hang out by Draco and Blaise's lockers (which ended up being side-by-side). I actually felt happy here for once until Dudley and his friends suddenly show up.

"All look, Potter and his freak friends are here," Jake says with a sneer.

"I thought you'd run away already," Dudley says and chuckles.

"Piss off, Dudley," I growl angrily.

"Huh, it seems having friends has given the little slut some confidence. I guess we'll just have to knock that out of him again later," Bradley, I believe the larger one's name is, says as the bell rings for homeroom to begin.

"See you later, slut," Jake says with a sly grin before hurrying off after his friends.

My four new friends glare at the boys' retreating backs for a few minutes before heading off to homeroom with me.

"How come they keep calling you a slut?" Blaise asks me curiously.

"…No reason…" I say quietly before heading into the classroom and sitting down by the window. Blaise just shrugs and sits down beside me, Draco on his other side, Serena behind me, and David in front of me. I feel safe, which is nice for a change.

0o0

Soon lunch comes and I'm already wishing that the day was over. Dudley and his friends just couldn't leave me alone! The five of us sit down outside during lunch since its sunny out and also to try and hide from Dudley.

"Hey, Blaise, how come Draco and you are living alone? David and I have a person who comes to check on us every so often," Serena says while we eat.

"Yeah, we have some guy watching us but he pretty much just gave us a number to call if we needed anything and then left. I don't think the school chose a very responsible guy," Blaise says and rolls his eyes.

"Lucky, the girl who is looking after us keeps coming by my room every hour!" David complains.

"She probably likes you," Serena teases and David shoves her playfully.

"Hey, Harry, are you okay with staying with your Aunt and Uncle? I don't mind you staying on the couch if it's really horrible there," Draco says worriedly, which I find quite odd since just a few days ago he hated me, and Blaise nods in agreement.

"I'm fine for now, but if something happens I may take you up on that offer," I say with a shrug. "Anyways, why are you two suddenly so nice to me?"

"Well, it was kind of expected that we hate you at school since you're the Chosen One and all that. It's different here since we sort of know you now," Blaise says with a smile.

Blaise's words make me happy, I feel like I finally have friends at this school. Sure, I have lots of friends at Hogwarts but they all expect things from me. I feel like I can trust Draco and Blaise because they are Slytherins and don't expect anything from me. I also trust Serena and David because of how sincere they always seem.

Suddenly the bell rings and the happy mood is broken. Classes are beginning again and it's time for physical education. I've been dreading this class all day because of what has happened in the locker room in the past. Hopefully Dudley and his friends won't try anything with David, Draco, and Blaise with me.

We all head to our classes; Serena has a different class since the PE classes are split by gender.

"See you after school, Serena," I say and she waves good bye to us before heading off to her own class.

Soon I find myself standing in front of the door to the boys' locker room.

"What are you waiting for?" David asks in confusion as he pushes open the door and heads in.

"Uh, nothing, I just spaced out for a moment. Sorry," I mumble before heading in. Draco gives me an odd look but shrugs it off.

Once we get in the locker room I go over into one of the corners away from Dudley and his friends in hopes that they won't notice me. I get down to my boxers and am about to put on my shorts when suddenly I'm shoved against the lockers.

"Hello again, slut," Jacob says with an evil grin.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" David asks angrily.

"Hmm, I guess you haven't told your friends, huh, slut?" Jacob asks and I glare at him as I try and escape his grasp. I'd rather not be strangled again.

"Leave him alone!" Blaise suddenly says as he pulls Jacob off of me.

"Have you been whoring yourself to them too? Is that why they like you so much?" Jacob asks with a sneer and I flinch. Why did I have to be sent to this school? I didn't want to face this again… It was supposed to be my past, not my present.

Blaise seems confused but he shoves Jacob away before finishing getting changed. Jacob just chuckles darkly before heading into the gym.

I quickly finished getting changed and then head into the gym with Draco, Blaise, and David.

"What was Jacob talking about in there? He wasn't making sense…" David says quietly to me as we head over to the group of guys gathering around the teacher.

"Nothing… just leave it alone," I mutter coldly. I don't want my new friends to think badly of me. It's hard enough having the people at the school knowing without Hogwarts knowing as well.

_**Okay, fourth chapter is done! Hopefully I'll get another one or two chapters up this weekend! Did you enjoy this chapter? Harry has a dark past ;D Do you think Blaise and Draco are too out of character? =( And I'm wondering if anyone actually likes Jacob xD For some reason I really enjoy writing about him! He's sort of the evilest guy even though Dudley is supposed to be xD Dudley just isn't strong enough to push Harry up against walls, unfortunately. xD Anyways, I love reviews and I've gotten so many already! Please keep reviewing! Oh, and I have a poll going! Check it out!**_

**_~Love from AATA_**


	5. A Half Buttoned Shirt

Chapter Five (dedicated to Sev's Little girl):

David, Draco, and Blaise give me many worried glances all of PE class but I try and ignore them. It's better if they don't know what happened. Jacob keeps giving me sly grins and sneers throughout the class but I try and ignore that as well. Again I wonder why fate hated me so much as to send me here.

"Harry, are you okay?" Draco asks me worriedly as we head back to the locker room after class is over.

"Yeah… I'm fine, Draco…" I murmur but Draco doesn't seem convinced.

"Do you want to change back at Blaise and my place instead of here? We could just head out the back doors instead of going through the locker room," he says and I smile thankfully at him. I had been dreading going back in there with Jacob.

"Come on, let's go," Draco says and grabs my hand before leading me out of the gym and into the fresh air.

"What about David and Blaise? Won't they wonder where we are?" I ask as we hurry towards Draco and Blaise's apartment. Luckily it's near the school so we might only be a few minutes late to class if we hurry.

Soon we get to the apartment and I change into a spare uniform that Draco has, luckily he's only an inch taller than me so the uniform fits quite well. Draco changes into his uniform as well. I wonder if he left his bag outside of the locker room during gym… I didn't see him go back in there before we left…

I come out of the bathroom to find Draco buttoning up his shirt. I can see most of his chest and it causes me to blush a bit. I hadn't been paying attention to any of the others in the locker room since I had been trying to quickly get dressed and then trying to get away from Jacob.

"Are you okay? Your face is red… Maybe we shouldn't go back to school," Draco says worriedly as he places a hand on my forehead to check for a temperature. His shirt is still only half buttoned and I feel my face heat up even more.

"I-I'm fine, really," I insist but Draco doesn't look like he believes me.

"I don't know… I think you should stay here just in case… It's okay to miss one class," he says as he pushes me over to his bed.

"But I missed classes yesterday too…" I try and resist but he pushes me onto the bed and then goes into the bathroom, probably to find some medicine since he doesn't close the door.

I curl up under the blankets on Draco's bed, the pillows and sheets already smell like him though he's only slept on them twice. He finds himself smelling the pillows, enjoying the scent of Draco. He quickly stops though when he sees Draco emerging from the bathroom with a small bottle.

"I forgot to bring potions with me so you'll have to have this muggle medicine… I think it may help… Though I'm not really sure," Draco says uncertainly.

"It's okay, it's the thought that counts," I chuckle as I take the bottle and read what it's supposed to help cure. It's for headaches and sore throats but I take a pill anyways just so Draco won't think he messed up. He's kind of cute when he's clueless. I blush and quickly try and push those thoughts from my mind. What was I thinking? Draco was straight… It was impossible to be with him, and even if he was gay he'd never want to be with someone like me.

"Are you okay? Will the medicine help?" Draco asks worriedly.

"Yeah, but muggle medicine isn't instant like magical medicine. It'll take a while for the effects to kick in," I say and he nods and smiles adorably. I blush again before pulling the blankets up to my chin.

"Is it okay if I take a nap? I'm a bit tired," I say, which isn't really a lie, but I also want to be able to sleep in Draco's bed.

"Yeah, of course you can. I'll just be in the living room if you need anything, okay?" Draco says and I nod as he smiles once again before leaving the room and shutting the door quietly.

I press my face into one of Draco's pillows before slowly drifting off to sleep.

Draco's POV:

I sigh as I leave my room and then sit down on the couch in the living room. For some reason seeing Harry sleeping in my bed made my heart flutter like owl wings. I didn't understand why I was suddenly caring so much about him. I had hated him only a few days ago, but now… I didn't know how I felt about him.

I slowly pick up a book off of the coffee table and start to read. It isn't a very interesting book but it's something to do. I still don't know what the large black thing in my living room is. Harry seemed impressed with it, but I don't understand its use. It's quite ugly and has a glassy panel on the front. Why would you want black glass in a black frame? Was it like a picture frame? No, it was too big to be a picture frame…

After about an hour I get off the couch and slowly peek into my room to check to make sure Harry's okay. As I look into the room I see Harry curled up on my bed fast asleep with his arms wrapped around one of my pillows. His face looks so peaceful and I slowly make my way into the room. For some reason I feel drawn to him.

His eye lids are still which probably means he isn't dreaming of anything at the moment and his mouth is slightly open, a bit of drool leaking onto my pillow though I don't care much. I find it cute.

Cute? Why did that word come to mind? Maybe I had been reading too much of that muggle romance novel… I sigh and slowly sit down beside Harry on the bed. Harry shifts slightly as my weight is added to the bed, though he doesn't wake. Instead, he reaches out and ends up grabbing my hand.

My face goes beat red but it feels nice and I end up lying down beside him. I start to feel sort of tired and wonder if Harry will freak out if he wakes up and I'm sleeping beside him… The thought leaves me, though, as I fall into a deep sleep.

Blaise's POV:

"I wonder where Draco and Harry went…" David says as Serena, David, and I walk back towards Draco and my apartment.

"Probably back to Draco and my place. Harry probably didn't want to go back into the locker room since Jacob was there," I say darkly as we head into the building and up the elevator to the fourth floor. We soon reach the room that Draco and I share.

When we enter the apartment we notice how quiet things are and we start searching for them. Maybe they weren't here?

I open the door to Draco's room and grin at what I see. Draco and Harry are curled up together on Draco's bed, their hands linked together.

"David, Serena, come here," I whisper loudly, hoping not to wake the two other boys.

"What is it?" David asks before he and Serena look in. Serena gasps and smiles when she sees them.

"How cute!" she whispers before we close the door and head into the living room.

"I guess we should go somewhere, we don't want to wake them up," I say and they nod in agreement. We head out of the apartment to look around town while Draco and Harry sleep. I was hoping they'd get together, it would be good for both of them in my opinion.

_**Okay, chapter five is up! I'm so into writing this story right now!!! Though the readers of my other two stories probably hate me right now... I haven't updated the other two in a month... *sigh* I procrastinate too much _ I can't believe how many reviews I have! I already have 22 reviews in four chapters! I'm not including this one because while I'm writing this it is impossible for you to review it xD I hope I get many reviews for this chapter too! I love you all so much! *gives out virtual cookies, cake, and pie***_

**_~Love from AATA ((Please keep voting in my pole because I may add in another random pairing if a pairing other than Draco x Harry gets a few votes =3))_**


	6. Disgusting Diner

Chapter Six (dedicated to rtag):

((AN: Well… a person complained about my POV thing so I'm going to do third person for this chapter… tell me which you like better, ok?))

Third Person POV

Harry slowly woke up to find Draco's face close beside his. A blush forms on his cheeks as he realizes they're holding hands as well. When did Draco fall asleep beside me? Harry wonders as he tries to untangle himself without waking the blond.

After getting off the bed Harry quietly wanders into the living room to watch some TV with the volume quite low. After about an hour Draco wanders into the living room sleepily.

"Huh, so it is a picture frame…" Draco mumbles as he sits down beside Harry on the couch. Harry blushes as Draco sits beside him, he still can't get the picture of Draco sleeping peacefully beside him out of his mind.

"It isn't a picture frame. It's a television which shows people acting out a television show which is sort of like a play… I guess… and its shown on this screen somehow, I don't really know all of the details," Harry tries to explain though he fails miserably, Draco still looks quite confused but just ignores it.

"Anyways, where do you think Blaise is? Don't you think he would have been back by now?" Harry asks and Draco nods.

"Maybe he thought we weren't here because of how quiet it was…" Draco wonders out loud.

Just then Blaise opens the door to the apartment and grins at the two of them.

"It looks like you two love birds are finally awake," he teases, causing the other two boys to go crimson.

"It isn't like that," Draco growls angrily and glares at Blaise. "I just went in to check on Harry while he was sleeping and he grabbed my hand… He didn't even realize it and I didn't want to wake him so I lay down beside him."

"Yeah, sure, whatever, Draco," Blaise says and rolls his eyes. He didn't believe Draco though it did sound believable. Blaise was sure that the two of them had feelings for each other, but he didn't think he should push them just yet. Harry seemed upset about things and Draco was never good at committing to relationships, he'd need some time to get to know Harry before starting to date him.

"Anyways, do you guys want to go out for dinner? It's about seven o'clock," Draco asks as he looks over at the clock. He found clocks quite convenient since he didn't have to cast a spell every time he wanted to know what time it was. Draco had to admit that some muggle inventions were useful.

0o0

Draco, Harry, and Blaise wander into a little diner on Main Street about half an hour later. Draco stared at the place in horror; he was use to five star restaurants with plus carpets and chandeliers over every table. To him the diner looked like a place a homeless person would go to but he didn't have a choice since he didn't have much access to muggle money at the moment. He would have to exchange some of his wizard money for some tomorrow; he couldn't continue to live like this.

The three of them seated themselves in a corner booth by a window looking out onto the street. Many people passed by on their way home from work or out to dinner with friends.

"This place is so… disgusting," Draco says quietly to Blaise and Harry as he tries not to think about when the last time the employees cleaned the seats or table.

"It's not the worst place, Draco; you're just use to the best of the best. A lot of teenagers hang out in places like this," Harry replies and rolls his eyes.

"It's… okay… I guess…" Blaise murmurs as he looks over the menu of greasy foods and watery sodas.

Once the three order and receive their food they eat hungrily. Draco dabs his food off with a napkin to try and get some of the grease off, but he tries not to complain too much.

"See, that wasn't so bad," Harry says with a grin as they pay and then head out of the diner.

"It was disgusting," Draco mutters as he heads back towards Blaise and his apartment.

"I should probably go back to my Aunt and Un-," Harry gets cut off by Draco and Blaise glaring at him.

"You are not going back to that place, we already told you that," Blaise says and Draco nods in agreement.

"But what about my stuff? I can't just leave it there," Harry replies.

"We'll get it tomorrow after school, okay?" Blaise says and Harry sighs in defeat.

"Fine, but I'm sleeping on the couch again…" Harry says before Draco can insist he sleep on his bed.

"But won't you be uncomfortable? I don't mind if you use my bed," Draco insists though he doesn't know why he wants Harry to sleep in his bed so badly…

"Its fine, Draco, really," Harry says and smiles as they head into the apartment.

"I guess we should do some homework…" Blaise says unhappily as he stares at the piles of books for the three of them to use for their homework that is due tomorrow.

"Yeah," Harry and Draco agree as they sit down on the couch side-by-side and start working. Blaise sits on the chair and also starts to work on his own homework.

0o0

Harry stares up at the ceiling of Draco and Blaise's apartment. He has a blanket pulled over him and is lying on the couch in his boxers. For some reason he can't seem to get to sleep even though its one o'clock in the morning.

Suddenly Harry sees the door to Draco's room open and Draco wanders into the kitchen and gets himself a glass of water.

"You can't sleep either?" Harry asks, startling Draco into almost spilling his water.

"Y-Yeah," Draco murmurs and smiles slightly though it's almost impossible for Harry to see it in the dark.

"Are you sure you don't want to sleep on a bed? You might be able to sleep if you do…" Draco says, his face heating up.

"Fine, but you aren't sleeping on the couch," Harry insists as he pulls Draco into the bedroom with him. Draco's face continues to heat up and Draco is glad it's dark enough that Harry can't see his blush.

The two boys crawl into the bed together and soon fall asleep. Draco ends up wrapping an arm around Harry in his sleep and Harry curls up closer to Draco.

_**I realize this is my worst chapter ever written -_-; I was tired and really wanted to finish it so I could get back to the whole Harry's Dark Past plot part thing though I felt the need to add this filler chapter in just so people could understand Draco and Harry's feelings a bit better. Please don't hate me ^-^; I'll get another chapter up some time tomorrow and hopefully it'll be better!**_

**_~Love from AATA_**

**_P.S. I really love all my reviews since a lot of you are reviewing each chapter! I find that so awesome! =D_**


End file.
